Health
HELPFUL TIPS * In general: do not leave your belongings out of sight or your luggage unattended. It is a good idea to keep your belongings on your lap, between your feet or even tied to one of your chair legs. * Don't walk around with large sums of money. We recommend you only take what you need. It is advisable to not keep all your cash and credit cards in the same bag or wallet. It is a good idea to keep some extra money in a safe place at home. * Wear shoulder bags pulled to the front, not to the back. Keep the bag closed and keep a hand on top of it. Use a purse that can be held close to your body. * When in restaurants, cafes, bars, or clubs do not leave smart phones, tablets, cameras or any kind of electronic device on the table. If you are not using them put them away. * Make a copy of your passport and student visa and leave the original in a safe place. * Be aware in the metro, on crowded streets such as Gran Vía and Fuencarral, and in popular tourist places (e.g. Starbucks). Callao and Puerta del Sol (and lines 1, 2 & 3 in general— these are the lines converging at the city centre) are metro-stops that are especially popular for pick-pocketing. Madrid’s Royal Palace is visited by 1.5 million visitors a year and the Prado Museum by 3.1 mill visitors - and the thieves know it. * At the parks, such as El Retiro or Parque del Oeste, always keep an eye on your belongings. * Do not write your address down on paper or save it in your cell phone. * Please note that metro cards that are stolen or damaged will not be replaced. If your transport card is lost or stolen, please notify transporation authorities at Metro Sol Offices to get them reissue a new one. POLICE IN MADRID If, in spite of everything, you still get robbed, we recommend you head to the nearest police station to report the theft. The Madrilian Police force is called Policía Municipal de Madrid - in case of emergency you can contact them by dialing 112. LOCAL POLICE STATION at Calle Montera 16 Tel. +34 915 234 594 Metro: SOL L1, L2 & L3 Schedule: Mon-Fri 9:00 am - 2:00 pm 4:00 pm - 9:00 pm NATIONAL POLICE STATION at Calle Leganitos 19 Tel. +34 915 48 79 85 Metro: PLAZA DE ESPAÑA L3 - STO DOMINGO L2 CREDIT CARD CANCELLATION If your credit cards get stolen or lost while you are in Spain you will need to cancel them. Please refer to the telephone numbers listed below. * VISA +34 900 99 11 24 Collect Call from US cells: 800 847 2911 * MASTERCARD +34 900 971 231 Collect Call from US cells: 800 627 8372 * AMERICAN EXPRESS +34 900 814 500 Collect Call from US cells: 800 869 3016